onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Squard
Are we allowed to say anything now that the spoilers are confirmed? Or not? Let me know so I can get on the all and start making some new content. Dan No, not until the chapter officially comes out. Yatanogarasu 15:30, 27 October 2009 (UTC) :Chapter is out. However despite early spoilers, its not stated outright in the chapter that Squardo is a spy for the WG. In fact, the scene seems really suspicious, as if "someone" is pulling the strings. For now just state that Squardo attacked Whitebeard.Mugiwara Franky 09:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::That was a fake spoiler. Welcome to the world of mythbusters and why we have that page... One-Winged Hawk 10:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) So is it officially Squad now and not Squardo? Also, should we put that he is the first of Whitebeard's allies seen addressing him as a father like the regular crew? If you remember, the Decalvan Brothers only called him boss.--DancePowderer 21:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Catching Whitebeard off guard? "He is skilled enough to catch Whitebeard off-guard enough to stab him through the chest upfront." How is this anything but speculation? We have no idea that he has skills enough to catch someone like Whitebeard off guard. Squad was standing right in front of him pledging his loyalty to Whitebeard. There's no way even he would have expected Squad to attack him. I doubt it shows any kind of unique ability to Squad himself to stab Whitebeard while merely taking his attention off of it. Subrosian 00:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Whitebeard didn't expect the attack, the Squad just attacked. That's off guard to me. Yatanogarasu 17:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC) True, but it doesn't make him "skilled" at anything. It really only makes him clever--or in better terms, an opportunist. Subrosian 00:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I think we should wait until the motive is revealed before making any judgements. There are still a lot of things that have not been revealed about that stabbing and they could determine whether or not Squad is "skilled" or not.--DancePowderer 00:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, anyone given the chance at such a range can do such a thing. Kinda like how CP9 completely took Galley-La off guard. In fact due to one single panel that looks away from Squad and Whitebeard, its not exactly clear if Whitebeard saw the attack coming at the last second. There's also the reason behind Squad's attack. Whether its his own doing or Doflamingo screwing around, may determine what just happened.Mugiwara Franky 00:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, I took it off for the time being. It's all speculation at this point like I said at the beginning. Subrosian 00:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Look at Whitebeard's face during the attack. He was not surprised at all. Drunk Samurai 05:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the very second he's stabbed, he's not surprised. The next panel showing his eyes on the other hand...The Pope 06:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I think that expression shows more shock at being attacked by a guy he thought was one of his allies. Subrosian 06:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You can't get anything from it. It just shows his eye. If it showed an entire face then yes it would be shock. Drunk Samurai 17:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Doflamingo Maybe Doflamingo took control of him and used him to the enemy's advantage. superlogan7437 03:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) This is what we call Fan Speculation. Subrosian 03:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Why "Squad"? I am Japanese. We pronounce Squad "Sukuwaddo", not "Sukuādo". I think "Squardo" or "Squard" is better. :I'm not getting involved with THIS argument... I'm sick of names right now. But please can you sign your responses with ~~~~ as its considered good manners. One-Winged Hawk 08:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry.--Klobis 13:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. :-3 One-Winged Hawk 21:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Klobis, it should be Squardo. Besides, in other articles his name still appears as Squardo, so leaving it as Squad here would just be contradictory.--DancePowderer 16:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure the main editors here at the Wiki changed it for a reason. They don't do things unless the translation shows it's supposed to be like that. Subrosian 18:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It's namely because that's the translation that Franky House chose, and usually Franky House is the most correct. However, if they change it back to Squardo, or something along those lines, then maybe we'll change it back as well. Without the anime to pronounce it, it's really hard for people not fluent in Japanese to tell exactly how a name is meant to be pronounced and romanized. The Pope 20:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :You do know not all of Franky House's translations have been correct. Take this one for example which was scanlated specifically by Franky House. The translation has Doflamingo asking Crocodile if the blood bath he gave him warm enough. This is kinda wrong as the actual translation was Doflamingo asking Crocodile if the blood bath in Impel Down any good. And then there's the "hook up" line which is just a fancy translation they did of Doflamingo asking Crocodile if they should join forces. Fancy but can be misinterpreted for homosexuality. :While Franky House may have some credentials, you may have to consider like any other translation whether what they're translating is correct or incorrect.Mugiwara Franky 13:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, quoted from yourself... "How the hell is a scanlation group other than Franky House more reliable?" The Pope 13:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Where again did I say that? From the Kuma discussion? As far as I can remember I've been having doubts in some translations given by Franky House.Mugiwara Franky 13:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::You said that the first time I moved it over from Squad to Squardo. The Pope 14:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay that quote was from Drunk Samurai not from me.Mugiwara Franky 14:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, you're right; it was. The Pope 15:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) That isn't exactly true Buh. Sometimes Seiyuu say names other than the way the author has supplied. So using an anime to choose how a name is spelled is a bad idea. Drunk Samurai 17:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, the U is their favourite unpronounced letter. A lot of the time they pronounce it how they think it is, especially with the "made up" names. They can only pronounce it how its written in those cases. We cannot also presume that the seiyuu even knows that the name how its intended to be pronounced, if they've never come across it before they won't know. Most of the time, their not even to be corrected if they are wrong. Its done in vice versa as well, with Naruto I know of at least one character who has the classic "u" pronounced in the english dub when it isn't in Japan. One-Winged Hawk 18:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It would seem that the best way to settle this would be to ask frankyhouse directly and hear it straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak. Is anyone here a member of OneManga?--DancePowderer 02:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'll settle it. "Squad" in Japanese is transliterated into 「スクアド」, or "Sukuado." But this character's name is written 「スクアード」, or "Sukuaado." The elongated "a" sound in Japanese indicates that an "R" follows the first A. In example, the Japanese transliteration of "Party" is written 「パーティ」, or "Paati." The elongated "a" forms the "r." So either Squardo or Squard would work; the former is likely closer, as it's an actual name.-Mr. Toto 17:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Mr. Toto the name should be Squard(o). Reading the discussion above no proper explanation was given for the move (Squardo --> Squad) and only one person agree with the current name. Tipota 07:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) There is no response therefore I will move the article.Tipota 15:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Just checked SHONEN JUMP, and they call him Squard. --Reikson 21:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) whitebeard or ally Is Squardo one of the division commanders or another pirate captain from the New World? Within the same two chapters, he refers to Whitebeard as "Dad" and talks as if he had been one of his "sons", yet the news reporter refers to him as one of Whitebeard's allies. It doesn't help that the translations for this chapter (I just started chapter 563, by the way) refer to the division commanders as "squad captains", so between Squardo's name and Whitebeard's general war strategy it's sometimes really hard to figure out what people are talking about. Is Squardo a captain of his own crew like Luffy, or is he a division commander like Ace?Son of God-Enel 01:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Why were my additions to Squardo's trivia, removed? They made sense, so why? Why were my additions to Squardo's trivia, removed? They made logical sense, so why?Iamnofool 23:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) They were logical, but not really necessary. Yes, he was the only one of the allies to attack Whitebeard, but so what? That's not that significant. Yes it was significant that Whitebeard was attacked by an ally at all, but the fact that it was only one ally in specific doesn't really matter. Also, it's just a little too obvious. Trivia should be for things that are easily overlooked, like Squard being the first person in the series to attack WB. Or for things that people might not realize or know off the top of their heads, like Jewelry Bonney being named after Anne Bonny or how Mihawk's appearance is borrowed from real-life pirate Bartholomew Roberts.DancePowderer 23:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Former member After Roger killed his mates, Whitebeard took after him and let him stay in the ship until he got a new crew. So technically is a former member. Cracker-Kun (talk) 03:15, November 30, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure if that's how that works. That's a bit of a stretch.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:45, November 30, 2019 (UTC)